Par Amour
by TrueRiddle
Summary: Lord Voldemort est amoureux! Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il se rend compte de ses sentiments? O.S.


Alors voilà un petit O.S. qui j'espère vous a plu^^ J'envisage d'en faire une fic longue dès que j'aurais finis les deux projets d'écriture qui me tiennent à coeur.

Bisous

TrueRiddle

Par amour

Dans un triste Manoir du petit village de Little Hangleton, un homme à l'apparence hideuse (face de serpent, blafarde, cheveux inexistant, et yeux rouge sang) soupire du haut de son trône : sa réputation était la plus sinistre jamais vue, mais après tout c'est lui qui l'avait voulue dans un passé qui lui semblait si loin. Aujourd'hui, ses sombres actes, encore plus noirs que la Tartare qui emprisonne Cronos, le dégoutaient. Il avait bien tenté de se cacher le pourquoi de ce dégout, mais là il ne le pouvait plus, c'était au dessus de ses forces pourtant immenses. Mais il l'aimait comme jamais on l'aurait cru capable d'aimer, comme jamais un être avait aimé ! Avec lassitude, il se dirige vers ses appartements, seules pièces habitables de la masure. Il les a rénovées lui-même et la décoration est somptueuse : partout un marbre vert d'une pureté incomparable se mêle à l'or et à l'argent, cependant l'impression de luxe est discrète, subtile et quiconque y aurait pénétré aurait trouvé la chambre d'une simplicité touchante et désarmante. Mais personne en dehors du Maître des lieux n'était autorisé à y entré, enfin il y avait bien quelqu'un mais jamais il ne s'y installerait ou ne viendrait les contempler. Le marbre avait la teinte exacte de SES yeux, comment aurait-il pu les oublier…

Lentement, il s'installe au bureau de chêne massif délicatement ouvragé. Son visage ainsi que son corps reprennent leur aspect initial, celui de ses dix-sept ans : grand, finement musclé, la peau laiteuse à la douceur enfantine, les cheveux noirs élégamment lustrés, les traits fins mais tellement virils, et ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit brillants de furtives étoiles. Ses épaules se décontractent tant il est soulagé d'avoir repris forme humaine. Son regard se pose sur le poème qu'il lui a écrit hier soir, sans doute avait-il oublié de le brûler comme tous les autres… doucement, il se met à le lire :

Démon de mon cœur,

A la sombre noirceur,

Dévore les morts

Sans remords,

Tue les vivants

Aux terribles chants,

Protège ma noirceur

Aux milles saveurs,

Déchaîne ta colère noire

Sans espoirs,

Signe ma reddition

Aux profits de tes passions,

Ouvre de mon cœur tous les accès

Sans aucun procès,

Pille, brûle, viole toutes mes pudeurs

Démon de mon cœur

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la lecture de ces quelques mots ! Jamais, il n'avait appelé au secours, pour se soulager de sa peur, de sa rancœur, de son désespoir et de son abandon, il tuait, torturait, détruisait mais jamais il ne faisait part de ses sentiments à qui que ce soit ! Mais là pouvait ton considérer ce poème comme autre chose ? Il se livrait à travers ses lignes, lui, son cœur, ses sentiments et ses peurs…

Des larmes coulent librement sur ses joues. Alors il l'aimait à ce point ? Son cœur battait enfin pour de bon, pas juste de douleur comme quand il était enfant et qu'il avait un besoin désespéré d'une mère. Mais ces larmes étaient plus qu'amer, son bien-aimé le détestait. Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer quotidien et il savait que seule sa mort pourrait stopper toute cette souffrance qui le rongeait…

Prenant une plume et un parchemin, le plus grand de tous les Mages Noirs se met à écrire. Dans cette lettre, il met tous ses points faibles, ils sont aux nombres de sept… sept bouts d'âme, ses Horcruxes. Il indique aussi le lieu où est caché chaque artefact, la manière de l'obtenir et surtout de le détruire. Par amour, il accepte sa destruction, mais il sera le seul à pouvoir le détruire. Égoïstement, il refuse de mourir de la main d'un autre. Il cachète posément sa lettre et appelle un elfe de maison. Il lui ordonne de déposé ce précieux plis sur l'oreiller de son tendre Démon et de s'assurer qu'il l'ait lue avant de revenir.

Étrangement, toujours il a aspiré à l'Immortalité mais à présent il désire la Mort comme jamais personne ne l'a appelée. Enfin celui qu'il aime plus que tout sera heureux ! Cette pensée l'emplit de félicité. Finalement les bonnes actions procurent elles aussi de la satisfaction, et même une plus grande satisfaction que toutes les actions néfastes qu'il a jusque là accomplies…

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre sa destruction, en rêvant aux trait délicats de son aimé. De son Démon qui lui a ravi son âme…

« Je t'aime Harry Potter, plus que tout » murmure-t-il dans un souffle.


End file.
